wikisimpsons2010fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maggie Simpson
Margaret Simpson, conocida como Maggie Simpson, es la hija menor de la familia protagonista, Simpson. Maggie nació el 24 de Abril de 1988. Su familia es, su madre, Marge Simpson, su padre, Homer Simpson, su hermano, Bart Simpson y su hermana, Lisa Simpson. Biografía Maggie tiene una gran capacidad de comunicación y a pesar de ser un bebe, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente. Ella no tiene aprecio por casi ningún otro niño, en especial por Gerald, el bebé de una sola ceja, por lo tanto no tiene amigos pero se le ve ayudando en la guardería en el episodio "Un tranvía llamado Marge". Su primera palabra fue "papi", la que dijo en el episodio "La primera palabra de Lisa". Maggie es la favorita de Homer, el cual la ignora muchas veces o no sabe que existe en algunos capítulos. Pero se descubre el amor de Homer hacia ella en el cápitulo en el que relata que no hay fotos de Maggie en la casa ya que esta en su sección de la planta nuclear reemplazando el letrero que en inglés dice "no lo olvide, está aquí para siempre" por "hazlo por ella" (un juego de palabras intraducible del inglés, que del "don´t forget: you are here for ever", pasa a "do it for her" borrando el resto de las letras). Además fue la responsable de haberle disparado al señor Burns, y es una experta en el uso de las armas, misma habilidad que le ayudó a salvarle la vida a su padre cuando unos sicarios intentaron matarlo. En "Lisa's Sax", Homer le propone a Lisa destruir un objeto querido de Bart para hacerla sentir mejor, Bart protesta y Homer le dice que para consolarlo destruirá un objeto querido de Maggie, la cámara mira a la bebé y esta abraza un taladro eléctrico. Además, a ella le gustan las cosas violentas, como por ejemplo, en el capítulo en el cual la familia fue al museo: allí, se ve que a Maggie le gusta jugar con las armas de juguete, ya que creyó que eran de verdad y atacó a su madre. En un capítulo, también atacó a su padre Homer, con un lanzador de clavos eléctrico. Los diseños de los personajes principales de Los Simpson no cambian, así que en cada temporada se supone que están en el año pertinente con la edad que representan. En algunos episodios se han dado fechas de nacimientos de los protagonistas, pero así como la serie ha ido avanzando los ha vuelto totalmente inconsistentes y como recurso de humor y desconcierto para los guionistas. A pesar de esto, se puede trazar una línea muy general sobre el corto período de vida de Maggie. Al poco tiempo de que Marge se quedara embarazada de Lisa, ella y Homer compraron su primera casa (la actual). Creyendo ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Homer se despidió de su trabajo en la central cuando alcanzó cierta estabilidad económica manteniendo sólo a su mujer y a sus dos hijos por entonces, Bart y Lisa. El patriarca buscó un trabajo que le demandara menos esfuerzo y le gustaba más en la bolera, pero cuando Marge se quedó embarazada de Maggie involuntariamente, tuvo que pedir que le readmitieran en la central.1 La anécdota más destacable de su corta vida es que ella disparó al señor Burns en los episodios de "Who Shot Mr. Burns?".2 Parece ser que Maggie ha desarrollado cierta habilidad con las armas, ya que volvió a disparar a unos mafiosos para salvar la vida de su padre.3 También parece que Maggie sabe distinguir las buenas personas de las malas, por lo que en la película ella fue crucial para librarse de Russ Cargill, el antagonista del filme que amenazaba a su padre y a su hermano con una escopeta.4 A pesar de estos eventos puntuales que la alejan de su cotidianeidad, el bebé se dedica a hacer vida ociosa y despreocupada en su casa, entreteniéndose con sus juguetes o sus familiares. Recientemente se la ha visto jugando más con niños de su edad, especialmente con su nueva prima adoptiva. Aún no va a la guardería. Según la visión de una pitonisa, en el futuro Maggie será una niña rebelde, con voz angelical, que viste como una rockera. Maggie representa el papel de un bebé desatendido en una familia disfuncional, que ha tenido que desarrollar una forzada autosuficiencia. De todas maneras, como bebé, siente un gran apego por su madre, en contraste con su padre, quién le presta muy poca atención, llegando a olvidar que existe. Esto también refleja los roles domésticos que desempeñan los padres en la familia, anclados en los típicos valores y preceptos patriarcales y occidentales. Maggie es impresionable e influenciable por lo que le rodea, cosa que junto a su destreza la volvió peligrosa, llegando a golpear con un martillo a su padre en imitación a los dibujos Itchy & Scratchy.5 Maggie también encarana a veces un rol paralelo al de Lisa, el de bebé con grandes posibilidades para el futuro, pero limitada por la situación económica de su familia y la subestimación que recibe por parte de su familia. Debido a su desatención familiar, a Maggie se la muestra bastante autosuficiente en las escenas en las que está sola. Gracias a ello, Maggie ha salvado de situaciones de vida o muerte a sus hermanos y a su padre, es capaz de prepararse el biberón, imitar los bailes de Britney Spears y organizar motines contra adultos. Desde la primera temporada, Maggie ha mostrado capacidades de superdotada pero recientemente en la serie se ha demostrado que esto se debe a la influencia que su inteligente hermana ejerce sobre ella. Su condición de bebé adorable ha sido el tema central de algunos episodios para sonsacar el lado más tierno de los personajes más huraños de la serie. Su apariencia física es como la de su hermana Lisa pero en bebé. Tiene los ojos grandes y el pelo rubio distribuído en puntas alrededor de toda su cabeza. Siempre lleva un lacito azul en la frente y un mono azul de día, mientras que puede ser blanco o lila como pijama. Como indumentaria adicional, en invierno la visten con un abrigo naranja en el que parece una estrella de cinco puntas. Para ocasiones especiales, se la ha visto con vestiditos de talla reducida. Nunca se separa de su chupete rojo. En el capítulo "Lisa's Wedding", se ve a la futura Maggie, pero no se la oye hablar, ya que la interrumpen. Maggie se ve vestida como una joven rockera independiente. Su pelo es más largo y puntiago que el de lisa, aunque de niñas sus peinados eran iguales. Se hace mención de que posee una virtuosa voz. En "Bart to the Future" se puede ver a su hija, que aparece con el mismo nombre y aspecto que ella. En "Future-Drama" sólo aparece en una postal, pues está de vacaciones. Pero seria inexacto por si crecieran 8 años Maggie tendría 9 años nada más. En un capítulo Homer queda atascado con dos máquinas de dulces, y cree que estara toda su vida ahí, entonces se imagina la boda de Maggie quien se saca el chupete para besar a "su novio", el cual tiene un aspecto muy similar al novio de lisa en "Lisa's Wedding".